Generally, this application relates to anchors for watercraft. Existing anchors may be designed for use in one or several specific types of sea bottom types and characteristics. Existing anchors may be either very heavy, causing them to be difficult and cumbersome to handle, or they may be of limited usefulness in one or more types of bottom soil composition and characteristics (e.g., sand, clay, stone, gravel, silt, or the like). In the case that a very heavy anchor is not used, multiple anchors may be required to operate anchor a boat in bodies of water with different types of bottoms.